Hilde's New Mobil Suit
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Hilde gets a Gundam, but unknown to her, that it is programed with the ZERO system.


****

Hilde's new Mobile Suit

Duo was surrounded by thousands of enemy mobile suits in outer space. "Surrender, 02!" 

"Surrender?" Duo mumbled, "hey, big guy, do you feel like surrendering?" he waited for a few seconds, like Deathscythe was actually going to answer him, "I didn't think so!" He laughed as he began swinging his scythe over his head and slicing through the mobile suits like butter. As one enemy mobile suit approached him, another pushed it out of his way. "Whoa, what the…" Duo brought his scythe near the unknown suit and was surprised when he heard a familiar voice.

"Duo, it's me!!!" Hilde shouted, as she shot the enemy mobile suits. Her mobile suit was a Gundam and it looked almost identical to Duo's Deathscythe.

"Wow, 2 Deathscythes??" Duo mumbled, "Hilde, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you, of course!" she answered, twirling her main weapon, much like Duo's: a long glaive. She began chopping off the limbs of mobile suits. Her mobile suit even looked feminine, purple and yellow and it had a feminine face and mobile structure. Duo was surprised to see her piloting a gundam. 

"I can't believe this!" he couldn't even fight back because he was so shocked to see pilot a gundam, and do a good job of it. 

After he got over the shock, he began fighting with her and found it incredible. He didn't know that fighting beside a girl would be so much fun. In minutes, they finished with the Oz mobile suits and she took him to a colony, where she got the gundam. She introduced Duo to the maker, Dr. K. A woman scientist with short blond hair.

"How come her Gundam looks so much like mine?" Duo asked, pointing at her mobile suit.

"Hilde wanted a different mobile suit and she showed me the picture of your Deathscythe. She wanted a mobile suit like yours." Dr. K answered. "Everything is pretty much the same."

"What's it called? Is there any other special features?"

"Valkyrie," Hilde said, "and I do have a machine gun for long range combat."

"Valkyrie?" Duo mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"A maiden of Norse Mythology who rides though the air and takes slain heroes to Valhalla," Dr. K cleared up.

"Damn!" he exclaimed, whistling and looking at the two Gundams. "But don't you start calling yourself the God of Death, okay? That's my title!"

"Hey, of course Duo, no problem," Hilde said with a laugh.

"Good," he whispered.

They heard an alert sounding and people were running all over the base, "Wha--What is it? What's going on??" Hilde demanded.

"Enemy mobile suits are headed this way!" a soldier answered in fright. "They're going to destroy this entire colony!"

"Oh crap," Duo groaned, "let's go, Hilde! Let's see what Valkyrie can do!"

They both entered their Gundams and left to battle with the Oz Mobile suits. There were also Mobile Dolls, that fought better than any pilot except for the Gundam Pilots. As Hilde came closer to the enemy mobile suits, she felt like she could destroy _anything_. She didn't even fear her own death. Attacking every enemy mobile suit in her path, her breathing became labored, sweat beaded across her forehead and she was only fighting for about five minutes. Something wasn't right, something was going wrong. Lost in the confusion, she almost attacked Duo.

"Hilde, it's me!" Duo shouted. "Hey, are you okay?"

Hilde was silent, "oh, sorry." _What's going on?_ She wondered. _It's almost like Valkyrie is piloting itself!_

Her gundam had the ZERO system programmed into it and it was messing up her thoughts and actions. She found fighting difficult. Mobile Dolls advanced to her, not to her knowledge.

"Hilde, watch out!" Duo warned, coming to the rescue and ejecting his bustershield into the dolls. He guarded Hilde. "Hilde, what's the matter?"

"I-I don't know!" she cried, "something's wrong with my Gundam, but I've got to keep fighting!" She shook her head to clear it, screamed and brought out her machine gun, plowing all the mobile dolls and Oz mobile suits down.

"This isn't right," Duo whispered. "It wasn't like this before." He thought for a moment, "the ZERO system!! Oh, shit! Hilde, get out of there!" 

Hilde couldn't hear him, she was too busy shooting and slicing and screaming to hear what Duo had to say. "I'm not leaving until everyone here is dead!" she snarled, twirling her glaive and slicing through the enemies. Immediately, she felt like she was going to die. Her muscles ached, her stomach was doing flip-flops and she felt like she had a migraine headache. "Come on Hilde, get it together!" she told herself. She started seeing things, things that scared her and she began screaming. "Duo, get me out of here!" she felt paralyzed

"I'm coming, Hilde!" Duo shouted, attacking the enemy mobile suits.

"Retreat!" an Oz member ordered his troops, "fall back!"

Duo grabbed Hilde's Gundam by the waist and carried it to colony. When they got to the base, Hilde unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door to her gundam and fell out into Duo's waiting arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Valkryie never did that before," she mumbled.

He looked into the cockpit and he found the system. While he kept one arm around Hilde, he reached toward the box and ripped it out. "This was the problem," he said turning around to see Dr. K. "Did you put this in her Gundam?" he demanded, "don't you know how dangerous this system is?"

"No I didn't!" she shouted, "I was talking to you the whole time!" she took the system away and began examining it.

"Somebody must have done it while we were talking to you," Hilde suggested, "Valkyrie didn't do that to me the first time I piloted it. Nothing like it at all!"

"I'm sorry, Hilde," Dr. K's assistant said, "I put that in your mobile suit."

"Why? I'm not used to it!"

"I knew that the mobile dolls were coming so I put it in. I thought it would help you."

"Hilde can't handle the system, I can't even handle it!" Duo snapped, "I doubt that Heero can even handle it!"

"It's okay, Dr. C," Hilde murmured, "I'm all right."

"We'll do the repairs to both of your Gundams, again, I've very sorry," Dr. C apologized.

"You two must be hungry," Dr. K said, "the cafeteria is just upstairs, you can't miss it."

"I know where it is," Hilde said, getting over her shock, "come on Duo, they make _great_ sandwiches!"

As Duo and Hilde ate their sandwiches, Duo kept asking her if she was okay. Some of her builders kept apologizing as well.

"I'm all right, Duo! Really!" Hilde laughed. "I'm just fine."

"You sure?" Duo asked, taking her hand. "The ZERO system is really dangerous. You could've been killed!"

"I'm positive," she said, giving his hand a squeeze. "I think I handled it pretty well."

He smiled, "you sure piloted Valkryie like a pro! It's different from a Leo, isn't it?"

She nodded, "heck yeah. I really like piloting Valkryie. It's a good mobile suit."

"Remember, you got the design from Deathscythe!" he reminded. He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go and took another bite of his sandwich. "Mmmm, you're right, they do make good sandwiches!"

"I'm glad you like 'em," she said, taking a sip of her drink. She put her drink down and began fiddling with the salt-shaker, "Duo," she said nervously, "I didn't get to thank you for pulling me out of there….Thank you, I really appreciate it." She paused, "I don't want to know what would happen if you weren't there."

"Hey, don't say that. You don't need to thank me, Hilde," Duo murmured, putting his sandwich down and wiping his mouth with his napkin, "listen, I was glad to help you. You would have done the same for me."

"I already did," she said.

"Oh yeah, that's right, more than once," he said with a smile. "I guess it's just my way of thanking you for helping me out, letting me hide out at your place, checking things out for me. You could have gotten trouble for something like that, but you helped me out anyway. It's been a long time since I had a friend looking out for me." He paused when he thought about his past, running around and stealing for food, when Maxwell church took him in and Sister Helen tried to cut his hair then braided it instead. He was just a kid. He remembered when Sister Helen died in front of him. Since then he had to start all over. He stood up, walked to her side to kiss her cheek. "You're a great friend, Hilde, thank you."

She smiled and slightly touched his jawbone as she received the kiss. "Hey, what're friends for?" 

End


End file.
